fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Kriya
|previous occupation= |team= Unknown Team |previous team= Unknown |partner= Two Unknown Mages |previous partner= Kiyoko Dragoon Eagle Dragoon Rika Dragoon |base of operations= Cursed Flames Building |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Widowed |relatives= Blaze Dragoon (husband, deceased) Rika Dragoon (daughter) Eagle Dragoon (son) Kiyoko Dragoon (adoptive daughter) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Flame God Slayer Magic Fire Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= yes}} Naomi Dragoon (ナオミドラグーン, Naomi Doragūn) is the biological mother to the S-Class Ice Mage Rika Dragoon and the Ice Dragon Slayer Eagle Dragoon. She was also the wife of Blaze Dragoon, a Lightning Mage. Also, due to Kiyoko Dragoon being adopted by Rika, Naomi is Kiyoko's adopted mother. Naomi is also a Flame God Slayer, to the Independent Guild, Cursed Flames, and leader to the Elemental Lords. Appearance Naomi is a young slim woman who has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, and her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red dress with yellow designs and a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet. She has a black tattoo on her upper back of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Despite being in her early 40's, Naomi looks like a woman in her early twenties. Personality Naomi is seen to be a very calm and confident woman, but her years in captivity have greatly affected her leaving her emotionally unstable at certain moments. Just like Kiyoko, she is emotionally vulnerable, which was seen when she quickly burst into tears upon seeing Eagle for the first time in twenty years. Still, she is seen to be very caring and fond of her children, considering them the driving force that kept her alive during all years in the captivity of Yakunan's dark mages. She is seen to be very kind and caring when it comes to her children, but can become quite deadly and serious whenever they are in danger or threatened, and was seen when she saved Rika from Akuma's Earth God's Bellow. Being a God Slayer, Naomi treats others with respect and does not think herself as superior to other slayers, those being Dragon Slayers. In terms of battle, Naomi is seen to be very keen and is very serious as well, and believes that arrogance can make someone weak, for it is not one's natural abilities that allows them to win, but their determination and will to survive. Just like her own children, Naomi is seen to be serious when it comes to matters of the guild and cares for her guild mates and treats them like her children. She has shown to be willing to not only give her life for her children, but also for her guild. Naomi is also not prone to rivalries, but is seen to have crossed herself with Akuma several times, and have been battling non-stop. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Aside from her Flame God Slayer Magic, Naomi is seen to possess a high degree of mastery over fire magic. Although she rarely uses this magic, she has shown to have her own unique style of it, and created her own spells, instead of using the common spells. What is salso known, is that some of her spells are either enhanced or changed through the use of her Flame God Slayer Magic. *'Flaming Typhoon' (燃える台風, Moeru Taifū): Naomi spreads her arms around and engulfs her palms with fire, to then move them in a circular-like fashion. Aftr she joins her palms together, the flames swirl into her hand and is then instantly released in the form of a typhoon. The spell itself is very powerful, as it was able to stop an attack from a local water mage, such as heating up the mage's ater spell spell attack before turning it to vapor. This goes to gather that the attack has very intense heat. She used this spell to fight of several dark mages during Yakunan's attack on the Dragoon's tomb on the Frozen Mountain. *'Ripping Fire':Naomi slashes at the ground, causing a line of flames to rise up and hit the enemy with the force of a powerful punch. *'Flame Orb': Naomi omits a large ball of flames above either hands and launches it at her intended target. Upon impact the attack explodes, which can send the enemy flying several meters away. Although it doesn't ause burns, the explosion is capable of causing several injuries to the opponent, with such areas being the arms or the legs. Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法, Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Naomi is a God Slayer, with her particular element being fire, and controls black flames, however, due to an accident during her captivity, Naomi's flames appear as it's regular color. Being a God Slayer, Naomi is seen to be much more powerful than a Dragon Slayer, but Naomi doesn't believe her to be superior to Dragon Slayers, and treats them as her equals. Aside from this, she is very powerful, and is capable of eating the flames of a Fire Dragon Slayer, such as seen when she had a sparring match with Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer. This in turn allows Naomi to increase her power exponentially. She is the only living Flame God Slayer as of now, following the death of Grimoire Heart's Flame God Slayer Zancrow. As of now, due to her status in God Slayer magic, she is considered as one of the most powerful God Slayers in the series, and is seen to be on par with the Earth God Slayer Akuma. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): Naomi's signature God's Bellow. Naomi breathes a massive fireball of flame at her opponents. Howeverm unlike the black flames that Zancrow had, Naomi's is regular colored-flames. Reasons to this are unknown. * Flame God's Cloud: Naomi swipes her hand, releasing black flames that cover his target(s) like a cloud. *'Flame God's Explosive Flame': Naomi releases a massive stream of flames at her opponent from her arm by launching her arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. *'Flame God's Scythe': Naomi forms a scythe of red flames off of one arm, which she uses as a weapon for destructive results. Naomi used this during her first battle with the Earth God Slayer Hatsumi. *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Naomi spreads her arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of red-yellow flames around herself. She first used this attack to counter Hatsumi's Earth God Sandstorm with little to no effort. *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Naomi claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at her foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. However, Naomi only used this spell once, which was against her kidnappers during her escape. *'Flame God's Pillars': There are two ways to use this particular spell. The first is where Naomi waves her arms in a circular-like fashion before pointing one hand on the ground, forming flames circles around the opponents feet. She then moves her hand in a snake-like fashion heating up the circles, before raising her right hand up, summoning pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, hitting the opponent with blunt force. The eruption also destroys the area completely. The second form to do this is by simply waving either hand to the side in any direction (right or left), causing flame circles to instantly form on the ground, to then quickly explode upon activation. *'Flame God's Hellstorm' (炎神の地獄の嵐, Enjin no Jigoku no Arashi): Naomi charges her right hand with an extensive amount of heat, generate by the flames below her feet. She then raises her left palm and blasts forward a wave of flames at her opponent, which is capable of leaving serious burn marks. This is one of Namoi's signature spells, and has used it several times while on the run from Yakunan's Dark Mages. She even used it against Hatsumi once, but was cancelled out with Earth God's Bellow, causing a massive explosion. *'Flame God's Eruption' (炎神の噴火, Enjin no Funka): *'Flame God's Incinerating Fist' (炎神の焼却拳, Enjin no Shōkyaku ken): Naomi engulfs her fists in flames and slams her hands together, generating a massive ball of flames that converges into a giant fist. She then opens one hand in a palm, pushing the fist towards the intended target, of which explodes on impact. This attack is capable of causing a massive crater, and can even kill an enemy, either by burns or the explosion. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): **'Flames of Hell' (地獄の炎, Jigoku no Honō): **'Ring of Fire' (火のリング, Hi no Ringu): Keen Intellect: Naomi has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, such as deciphering or understanding ancient spells. She possess vast knowledge of several types of Slayer Magic, and various other types of magic, including Darkness Magic. She can even use her intellect during battle to know when to counter, and can find out the weaknesses of each magic. Enhanced Reflexes: Naomi possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging several attacks from Yakunan prior to her capture, while simultaneously blocking Yakunan's attacks and protecting her children's home at the same time. She even dodge attacks from her pursuers during her escape while not looking back. Immense Durability: Naomi has displayed has displayed an immense level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from Yakunan and Hatsumi, either being physical or magic attacks. During her years in captivity, Naomi was able to resist the pains of the whips inflicted upon her, although screaming in pain,she managed to remain unscathed. She was also shown to take Hatsumi's Earth God's Bellow head on, and remained undamaged. Enhanced Speed: Naomi has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade Hatsumi's Earth God's Bellow and long-range sword slashes while attacking her at the same time. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although she is rarely seen fighting, Naomi is quite the skilled fighter, much of which she often uses to surprise her enemies. She was capable of holding her own against Akuma, shortly before pummeling her into submission, and even though she isn't psychically as strong as her daughters Rika and Kiyoko, Naomi can easily send enemies flying away with a kick, jab or punch. She often using her Flame God Slayer magic to enhance the power of her combat abilities, delivering several blows that can leave serious burn marks. She even used her combat skills to fend of mages with her swords, either parrying the swords with her kicks or palm strikes, or causing the mages to strike one another. She is widely known for her unorthodox skills, but is regardless considered as one of the most skillful fighters within the Dragoon family by her guild and some members of the Magic Council, despite the fact that the Dragoons never got along with the Magic Council. Fire Resistance: Having fire as her signature element, Naomi is able to take, or even block, fire-based attacks without being injured. Immense Magic Power: Naomi possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting her Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of fire. It is seen to appear in various parts of her body, either small to massive burst of intense flames, or by having a potent fire aura surround her body that burns anything around her to ashes. Such power has been able to cause fear to her most feared enemies, that being Yakunan and Akuma, or several other high ranking dark mages. Another feature is that whenever she activates her magic, her eyes are seen to glow in the form of flames, and are very bright, often scaring away people. In terms of magic, Naomi is the strongest God Slayer in the series, thus being the strongest female character in the series. Relationships Trivia *The appearance for Naomi was taken from Cinder Fall, from the show RWBY, thus the page being the RWBY Wiki, and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said wiki, for all their hard work. *Naomi is the strongest God Slayer in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, easily overpowering Hatsumi in terms of magic. This is the same as in Frozen Winds, although she is in par with Akuma in several fields in that story, although both Akuma and Hatsumi are Ice God Slayers. *In Frozen Winds, Naomi is part of the Fairy Tail Guild, and establishes a secondary building of the guild in Nexus, whilst serving as it's leader under Makarov. *Naomi still carries her role as a Flame God Slayer in Frozen Winds. *Naomi so far has the least appearances out of any supporting character in the series. *In Frozen Winds, Naomi was never abducted by Yakunan and his band of Dark Mages, with the exception of her husband being a Dark Mage, who is currently incarcerated for his actions after working with Yakunan. *Naomi is a minor supporting character of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, but plays a bigger role as the series progresses. *Naomi is the second God Slayer seen, or mentioned in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Category:God Slayer Category:Malek Kriya Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Guild Master Category:Independent Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female